Ransom and Blackmail: a big hero 6 fanfic
by Psychokic
Summary: It was a normal yet weird day in San-Fransokyo when an unusual turn takes on when Hiro is Kidnapped off-guard by an old rival. Hiro (Independently) and the five (teamed) will have to figure out why this is happening, and if it makes sense? Sorry if the plot or description sucks, this is my first fanfic but I would really love the support! Thanks guys!
1. Chapter 1: Under the gun

Chapter one: Under the gun.

It was a normal day in San-Fransokyo, Hiro was out of bed at his average time of 7.30, and by simply looking at his calendar, it was a saturday plus a bonus day off college. _Good,_ thought Hiro. _I've been working way too hard this week on my microbots improvement._ Quickly Getting dressed, Hiro tapped the wake up button on Baymax's unit and stood back while the huggable figure inflated himself.

"Hello, Hiro." Greeted Baymax, waving his arm at smartly-dressed teen.

"Hey, Baymax." Said Hiro. "No school today, can you check the 'cast?" Hiro inquired, scrolling the news on his own cell.

"The Weather is now… sunny." Informed the robot. "Not a cloud or traffic jam to be seen."

"So no early morning car chases or anything?"

"Not within our region."

"Woah, no crime _or_ class? Something's happening to this town." A pink article on Hiro's phone caught his eye. "Hey!" Hiro exclaimed. "The San-Fransokyo fair is starting today. Baymax, could you contact the rest of the team and tell them to meet us there? We could wait there until a robbery or something shows up."

"Friends contacted." Said Baymax.

"Super." Said Hiro. "We can just leave the suits here." And with a quick brofist on his brother's self-portrait, Hiro fled down the stairs and into the city.

"So now what?" Yawned Gogo, an expression of boredom across her face. "We've been on the coaster, eaten about a million-and-one crepes and spent five bucks in total on mini-games, what else is there to do?"

"Geez, we've only been here half-an-hour, how big is your attention span?" Hissed an annoyed Wasabi.

"Is there nothing yet, Hiro?" Asked Fred.

"Not even one bot fight." Said Hiro, shaking his head. "This is just weird."

"How about the arcade?" Requested Honey Lemon.

"We can go to the arcade anytime." Input Wasabi. "It's not even a fair thing."

"What have we got to lose?" Related Hiro, putting away his phone.

The bored team strolled dauntlessly into the brightly-lit building, as a unsuspected figure dashed past them and into the nearest alleyway, lifting a phone to his ear as he whispered; "The Raven has entered the nest."

"Gawd, so close!" wailed Hiro, bashing his replica gun on the floor.

"Hiro! You've just spent all your coins on one game for the past hour!" Pointed Gogo. "Won't you just give up already?"

"No-one's ever beaten Hero's duty before!" Bawled Hiro. "I was one step away! One step! Stupid cy-bugs!"

"Well you can't go on anymore." She said. "All you have is your eftpos left!"

"Meh. there's an ATM out the back." Said Hiro. "I'll be back in a minute."

The young teen ignored the older's rolling eyes as he walked out the arcade hall and into the blazing sun. The street was almost empty; another weird theory. _I may as well just write these all down._ Thought Hiro. _It's not crime-fighting, but I guess solving a mystery would do._ He entered the quickest way to the ATM the alleyway, remembering this was the first time he had gone alone since his brother had died. He plodded down the concrete trench, his eyes drooping, dealing up the lack of sleep from the past week, when a hand dragged him from behind, pulling him into the wall, whilst another hand flew to his mouth. Hiro's hands sped to his captors arms, trying desperately to pull them away so he could scream, when a click next to his ear and the cold feeling of a steel barrel against his skull startled him.

"Listen up, kid. One sound from you and I'll blow your over-sized brain right out of it's shell. Understand?" A cold, rasping voice whispered. Hiro quickly nodded his head in approval. He glanced sideways quickly enough to see an old van back down the alleyway, stopping a meter away for the passenger to get out, open the back door and have his captor throw Hiro in, where he would never see the gang again for at least 20 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2: Speed

Chapter 2: Speed

"C'mon!"

"Two dozen points away!"

"You can do it!"

"Your heartbeat has risen by 15%."

Fred and another random guy from school were battling out on civil dance war, Fred in the lead by five points, when a speedy Gogo rushed up to them.

"Guys!"

Fred was startled and fell face-first into the coloured tiles, giving the win to the classmate. He went whooping for a few moments before running out of the arcade. The rest of the team groaned at the massive fail, including Fred, who was still on the ground. Gogo rolled her eyes, resisting her sudden temptation to say 'It's just a game!' But snapped back to her main point.

"Have you guys seen Hiro?" She asked.

"No." They all echoed.

"I thought he was with you?" Said Wasabi.

"He _was_." Said Gogo. "He went out back to get some money and he hasn't come back in, like, _forever_."

"Poor guy probably forgot his pin number again." Said Fred.

"Then let's go look for him." Enthused Honey. They all headed out the nearest exit into the street, where it was surprisingly 10 time busier than it was before.

"Woah." Said Gogo. "This is busier than Gangnam airport."

"Usually when a lifeform hears their known name, they will correspond to it on an average of .9 seconds. I recommend calling Hiro's name." Baymax Suggested.

On cue, The whole gang was spread out and calling Hiro's name.

"Hiro!"

"Where are you buddy?"

"HIRO?"

"This is hopeless. There's too many people!" Complained Honey Lemon.

Wasabi springed. "Wait, Baymax, you can track Hiro, right?"

"He is one of my most common patients. I shall search for his DNA around the area." The bot made a slow humming as he turned his head.

"I have tracked Hiro. He seems to be in… that direction." He pointed towards the alleyway.

"That doesn't tell us anything!" Exclaimed Wasabi.

"Shush! Let the Robot do his work!" Backfired Honey.

"He seems to be travelling at.. 19 miles per hour."

"Wait, you mean he's in a car?!"

"It could be just his aunt."

"There is no female detected." Answered Baymax. "Although he is accompanied by three other males, each averaging 130 kgs, or 286 pounds, and each quite bulk. He seems to be in... mental distress."

Honey Lemon cupped her mouth. "Oh my God," She Stammered, "You mean he's…"

"HIRO!" Yelled Gogo, as she sped towards the alleyway on her rollerblades without hesitation, followed closely by her friends.

Meanwhile, in the back of the SUV, Hiro was clutching the back of the driver's seat, staring wide-eyed and timidly at his captor. All the back seats were removed, leaving Hiro and the bulk man across from him to sit on the floor. Three men were in the car along with him, all wearing ski masks, unidentified and secret. Hiro wanted to speak, but he was too choked up. He wanted puke. He wanted to scream, but all he could say was,

"Who are you?"

The man let out a horrific laugh. Hiro suddenly recognized it; he squinted at the man, trying to make out his face through the mask, but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

"You still haven't figured it out, have you, little man?" He chuckled. "Well, here goes," And he slowly pulled off his mask.

Hiro saw him. The Huge eyebrows. The pointed head. The long hair. "Yama?"

"That's Mr. Yama to you!" He yelled, grabbing the collar of Hiro's shirt and pulling it right up to his face. "So, you _do_ remember that time, the bot fight, the one that _I_ was supposed to win."

Hiro hid the urge to scream again.

"Too bad your sweet brother isn't _alive_ to save you this time."

Hiro's hands suddenly formed into fists. He breathed between coughs, "Don't… talk…. about…. Tadashi…. like… that."

Yama laughed. "Fine. I won't." He let Hiro down.

Hiro suddenly remembered his phone. Tadashi had helped pay for it. If he could sneak a text without Yama seeing him, he could get out of this. He slowly pulled his phone out of his back pocket, and began to type one letter on Gogo's number; 'H...'

Hiro received a sudden slap to the face.

"Trying to troll the Yama, are you?" He breathed into Hiro's face. "Give me the phone."

Hiro stared in disbelief.

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

Hiro reluctantly passed it over,like he did when he passed over his bot fighting money. He wished he hadn't left his helmet at home.

"Now," Yama said gently. "I suppose you're wondering why I took you in today."

"Well, I actually..."

Hiro was interrupted by a sudden crash on the back of the car, causing Hiro to jolt sideways and into the window, Where the whole gang, including Baymax, were surrounding the car, Fred obviously on the roof. They were all wearing their , setting the gun off into the

"What?!" Yelled Yama. "Go faster you idiots! Faster!"They sped until they were about 89 miles speed, the team still hot on their tail.

"Gawd, how're we gonna outrun them?"

"Try the gun, -one can withstand a gun."

"No!" Screamed Hiro. "I'll do anything! Please don't hurt them!"

"Shut up kid." Yama rolled down the window and aimed his gun right at Baymax's head.

"No!" Hiro jumped and aimed a punch at the bulk's face, setting the gun off into the air, then allowed himself to be thrown into the back of the cab.

"Stupid kid! you're gonna get us killed!" Yama glanced out the window. "There's a sharp corner! Turn, you nitwits! Turn!"

Hiro braced himself as he was once thrown into the side as the car skidded around the corner, leaving his gang to crash into each other and be left behind.

 _They_ _were_ _so_ _close_.. _._ _so_ _close..._

"Wait a second..." Pondered Yama. "That was the six heroes of San-Fransokyo. But.." He paused, "There was only five. The shortie was missing... the shortie... he looks a lot like..." He paused one more time, then again grabbed Hiro by his collar. "You're the sixth hero, aren't you?"

Hiro gulped hard, unable to speak. Yama didn't yell. He didn't hit. He didn't frown. He just hesitated. Finally letting Hiro down, he turned to the passenger seat. "Knock him out," He said. "He doesn't need to see anymore."

Quickly swapping seats with Yama, the masked man pulled the baton from his belt, and Hiro could only flinch helplessly as he was hit hard in the side of the head.

From then on, everything just went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Strangers reveal

Hey viewers! I know it's only been a few hours since my last chapter, and this is my first chapter description, but warning, the chapters will come quick, if not all the time, then for the next few weeks. Once again sorry if the line or writing sucks, but I still hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3: Strangers place

Gogo woke up from her sixty-second concussion, rage bubbling inside her. "Great." She said angrily, standing up. "We lost them. We lost Hiro. Now we won't be able to find them!"

"Look, it's not our fault cars are faster than us, especially since people have been learning to do speed-corners."

"I could have caught up to them if Fred hadn't crashed into me."

"Yeah, sorry about that." apologized Fred. "I've just never been on the roof of a moving car before."

"What would someone want with Hiro anyway?" Asked Wasabi, brushing himself off. "He's just a smart kid, and his aunt probably can't afford his ransom."

"Maybe it's smartness that they want." Pondered Honey Lemon.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, perhaps they're not in for money… yet. If they knew that Hiro was a student at SFIT, this could have bet a set-up; a trap prepared weeks ago, if not… MONTHS."

"No way! They would've had to trace Hiro's every step, know his likes, know what he does in his free time. Furthermore… they could have just followed Hiro around everywhere!"

"You mean they were stalking him?" Gogo asked Wasabi.

"Probably. But it'd have to be someone who knows him from somewhere. You know how much he got picked on at high school, and sometimes even the tech institution, it could be rival students..."

"Or maybe a criminal from a recent stakeout." Thought Gogo aloud. "Baymax, who was that man?"

"I was not close enough to sample his DNA, but I did scan the fingerprints from the vehicle." Answered Baymax. "I just need to download the database onto an external device."

"Cool. We can just grab a computer and be on the case."

"Or a phone." Input Honey, pulling out her portable screen.

Baymax touched the tip of the phone, and a loud beeping was heard aloud as he searched the web.

"Identity found. The form is… Homo Sapiens… or human, and goes by the name of… Yama."

"Yama… Yama… I remember that name from somewhere."

"Woah, Gogo, You know this guy?" Excitedly asked Lemon.

"I do, I just can't put it anywhere… wait, yeah! He was a punk, not like me… a bad boy punk, a bad-a. I went to school with him… he was an older grade. When I was six he stole a bubble-gum stick off me..."

"And you cried?"

"No. I kicked his butt. Strange… He averaged 130 k's according to Baymax's sensor… I thought he would weigh so much more than that."

"Yeah yeah, no time for gabbling. Now we know who the guy is, do we know if he has a criminal record?"

"He has been arrested several times for illegal bot-fighting events, and once was primarily imprisoned for minor antagonist."

"Who was the kid?"

Baymax once again looked down at the screen, then looked up, pausing for a whole half-minute before Honey interrupted.

"Baymax?"

The robot finally spoke, "Hiro Hamada."

It was cold when Hiro woke up. Not bitterly cold, like when you're standing outside on a winter's day, but a dry cold, like a house that hasn't been heated properly during the night. By the position he was in, Hiro found that he had been sleeping in a chair, in which he was bound to; hands, arms and feet, all untidily done with rope. He instanly struggled, only pausing to look at the room that he was in. It was some sort of apartment storage room, the walls were dry-painted and the floor concrete. the only seemed exitways were a barred window and a screen-door, nothing else. Not even a bed.

Hiro continued to struggle against his bindings, only to be startled by the door opening, causing him to topple over onto his side, clenching his eyes closed as Yama approached him.

"Just like every new victim, trying to escape on the first moment."

Smirking, he lifted Hiro back up onto the chairs legs.

"Can you tell me want already instead of intimidating me, or are you just a brutal maltreater looking for abusive revenge?"

Yama roared in laughter. "Smart language kid, but unfortunately that's not what I want right now."

Unfortunately?

The living mountain sanded his hands together like a hungry powerman. "No, that's not what I need. What I need, Hiro Hamada, is for you to build me a robot."

Hiro snapped. "What makes you think that i'm gonna just build a robot for you?"

Yama grabbed Hiro by the collar. "You will build me a robot kid, or else. Bear my words, I know where you sleep."

Hiro stared at his rival, utterly confused, then cringed. He couldn't bear the thought of aunt cass being murdered.

"Fine, I'll build you a robot." He disgustedly spat. "But i'll need a lot of equipment."


	4. Chapter 4: Robot Physics

Chapter 4: Robot physics

Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and even Fred were all aimlessly still staring at Baymax, even though his big announcement was already minutes ago.

"No…. Gawd Damn… Way." Stammered Wasabi.

"Hiro knows this guy…. through bot-fighting?!" Annoyingly accused Gogo into thin air.

"This is so cool! I mean it's crazy, and tragic, I know, but seriously, how cool? (I don't even need to say who that was).

"This is crazy, but we need to calm down! At least we know now how Yama got through to Hiro, but we need to find out more about the bot-fight, who won it? Why is Yama doing this to Hiro? Is it revenge? We don't know, and we can't make any sense out of it until we get answers!" Exclaimed Wasabi.

"Calm down, woman up!" Said Gogo, answering with a hefty slap to the face. "Look, I might know a person who can help, but for one, Baymax can't be there, and two, we can't be there in our crime outfits. Who here has a car?"

"Not me."

"My one sunk when we were escaping Callaghan."

"I have a limo."

"Ugh! none of this will work!" Gogo pouted annoyingly.

"Cassidy will need to know about Hiro's capture anyhow, as he could be away for hours, if not, nights on end. We could perhaps borrow her car."

"Good thinking Baymax, but we should really keep his aunt out of this, even if it's almost impossible to avoid…"

"You mean we have to _steal_ her car keys?" Asked Honey Lemon.

"No, no no! There is no way that I am stealing from a woman who is innocent _plus_ gives me free food, even if it _is_ temporarily."

"What choice do we have?" Demanded Gogo, and without beckoning her companions to follow, she left, followed reluctantly by the others.

"So, I want a robot with some sort of flamethrower,"

"Okay,"

"Razors,"

"Uh huh,"

"Bulletproof armor,"

"Can do,"

"And at least the size of a five-year-old!"

"Nope. Not happening."

"What?!"

"Against house rules, for one, and do you really want to waste $500 on equipment for a robot?"

Yama grumbled as Hiro wrote the last few notes on his leafpad, a wide smirk on his face.

"If you're laughing about me…"

"Nah, it's not you," Said Hiro. "It was this cat I saw on the internet, ripping someone's eyes out."

"Hmph."

"He looked like you."

Yama lost it. He raised a fist for Hiro's face, when he was interrupted by a hench.

"Boss, remember, if he acted any cheeky, we'd hurt his aunt, not him, remember?" He said it in a slow voice, as to frighten Hiro

Hiro's smile washed away and he was silent again.

"Tell ya what," Said Yama, "How about those little micro thingys you were creating before your brother burnt to a crisp?"

"Sorry, but to do that, I would have to remember the design, have the right equipment, and have the right measurements to create a neuropathic transmitter, and that took long enough as it was."

"Fine. I'll be back for my robot in one hour." He sounded grouchy, a little more than his usual self.

"If you really want a robot this invincible, you gotta give me more time unless you want a spinning top." Hiro yelled after him.

"Fine. I'll give you until tomorrow."

"And some more sophisticated, newer equipment would be great too."

"Not happening, kid. You go mess with your tools, or your aunt can meet the lucky cat himself." He slammed the door.

Hiro did his best to keep a straight face, but once Yama was gone, he buried his face in his hands. There was no way he was getting out of this. even if he did eventually build that robot for Yama, He didn't know what was to come afterwards, and so far, it didn't feel promising.

 _Suspense, suspense, what next? Just noting that it won't be until around 10-11 am tomorrow (NZ time) before chapter five comes out; see you then!_


	5. Chapter 5: Robot FAIL

Chapter 5: Robot FAIL

 _Pop!_

The sound of Gogo's bubblegum echoed through the alleyway as she led everyone down past the San-Fransokyo bridge and into a cluster of low-profit apartments, flats and houses.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Whined Wasabi. "I can't imagine anyone that you would know living in a place like this."

"Thanks," Gogo snubbed, taking out her gum and sticking it on a nearby wall. "But you should really keep your voice down. You'll hurt the resident's feelings."

"Wait, there's people _awake_ at this time of night? It's eight pm!"

"Well, most of the people here stay up until midnight, so be grateful for your sleep schedule, because they barely get any! Even if they _are_ unemployed."

Gogo approached a door to a rental home, barely any windows or garden, just the the load of waste blowing around. She pressed her ear to the door and knocked.

"This house is condemned and occupied, so don't bother coming in!" A woman shouted.

"Usagi, it's me, Tomago" Replied Gogo. She seemed to be worried. Was it for Hiro's sake, or was it the woman herself?

The door opened with a click. Standing by the door with her arms folded was a girl around Gogo or Honey Lemon's age. She wore pastel-goth looking clothing, with a black spiked dog-collar around her neck. Her hair was a hot lava pink, pushed into two high, stubby pigtails at the top of her head. She also had deep, black makeup around her eyes and on her lips.

"Umm… who are _they?_ " She stared in Honey, Fred and Wasabi's direction.

Before Wasabi could snap anything, Gogo said, "My friends from school. We need to talk."

"What's with the we? We haven't talked since last year. You specifically said you couldn't cope with me bot fighting all the time."

" _Woah, she's a bot fighter?"_

"Uhh… you got a problem with that?"

"What? Oh.. no, no no, not at all. Just that… um…"

The girl rolled her eyes at Honey Lemon "Come in."

They entered. The room had one dining table, one sofa and one TV next to the door, plus an opening to the bathroom and kitchen. The woman had obviously been watching some sort of paranormal horror movie; Wasabi was whimpering at the sight of it. She turned it off with the press of a remote.

They all sat at the table, and Gogo introduced. "Guys, this is Usagi. Usagi, this is Wasabi, Honey and…. Fred." She scowled at the comic geek.

"We need to ask you a few things."

"Will I be on camera?" Usagi asked.

"No."

"Good. I haven't applied my makeup in _hours._ I've been watching flicks all day."

"Usa, this is serious. Our friend could be hurt, or dead by now."

"Why does this include me?" Ashed Usagi.

"Because of Yama"

Usagi growled at the name. "Yama… That son of an underworld demon."

"What do you know about him?"

"He ended my career as a bot fighter, for one. I was meant to be the city's top dueller, but I had to fight Yama before I could clear my name. When he defeated my robot, I just couldn't face going to the arena's anymore. I quit on the spot, When some kid named Hiro came in and asked if he could deal in his own toy robot, so I decided to stay around for one more game." She paused, then laughed a little. "He lost on the first go, but he handed in more money in exchange for another round, so I stayed. Before you knew it, they guy had sawed both arms and the head off Yama's own robot. It was hilarious, but I left before I saw anything else happen."

"Well, _that_ tells us a few things," Awed Lemon. "But do have any Idea where Yama might be."

"Hah! Gawd no! If you wanna know where he's at, Gogo, you're gonna have to talk to Fujita."

"Ok, Fujita, got it. Thanks Usagi." Gogo went out the door, as everyone else thanked the goth and followed.

"Who's Fujita?" Fred asked Gogo. "Is she another bot fighter?"

"Even better. She _owns_ the bot fights."

Hiro lay asleep in the dark corner, light from the single window streaming down next to feet, totally unaware of where he was, or what he was doing six hours ago when he was awake. Or even what he needed to be doing. But his paradise was broken quickly when the door open, and Hiro woke with a start.

"What in the name of Amaterasu are you doing?!" Yelled Yama, his henchmen armed with Batons behind him.

"Where's my robot?"

"Right here!" Assured Hiro, pulling a steering-wheel sized robot from behind a pile of scrap metal.

"Good." Yama placed a slightly smaller robot in front of him. "Ever since you destroyed little Yama, I've been stuck with this little piece of junk." He pointed towards his robot. "But If your robot can defeat this one, I might just let you and your aunt live."

"I'll try." Shyly, Hiro took the detachable controller from the robot and set his position, while yama prepared his for the battle.

"Ready,"

 _Yeah, this'll be easy… I think_

"FIGHT!"

Hiro charged at Yama's bot with his own, and activated the flamethrower, when his robot collapsed and fell to pieces on the floor.

Hiro stared wide-eyed at the mess of bolts and metal on the floor, then slapped himself in the head.

"What?! You trolled me! You broke the robot!"

"I told you, without the right equipment your robot is useless! I need better gears, plus more time."

"Too late genius. Time for you and your adoptive mom to meet the _real_ Yama God."

"No! Please! I'll build the robot, just give me another day and some more equipment! It doesn't even cost that much, I swear!"

"Fine. Write down what you need, kid." Yama passed Hiro a large notepad and pen.

After five minutes, Hiro passed his list over to the henchman.

"Plastic-covered wires, soldering iron, manufactured titanium clogs….? Screw it! I can't read this let alone buy it!"

"Take him with you then!" Yama snapped.

"Can't boss. People will notice him."

"If you let me have my mobile phone back, I could just order the parts off the internet for you." Suggested Hiro.

"Nuh-uh. There is no way I'm going to let you handle your own phone. You'll just call one of the six heroes or something."

"We could watch over him while he texts the list, boss."

"Fine. Just don't let him text anyone else." And with that, Yama headed out the door.

The henchmen watched over Hiro's shoulder as he entered his hardware app and selected the items on his list, then clicked 'order' before handing the phone to the Hench.

"There. You just need to head down there and pay. They'll give you the equipment once you've signed the contract.

"Alright. We'll beat ti, kid, but don't think about escaping, or else you can meet your brother in the underworld of Yomi."

They left.

Hiro waited before welling up tears again. He wished Tadashi _was_ there. Tadashi always seemed to know where Hiro was, but he was dead now. Gone. Died for nothing, and it was all for a similar crime, robots. He wished he could see Baymax, too. To watch the replays of his brother over and over again with him. To hang out with the gang again, to forget crime for a while. He even missed aunt Cass scolding him for doing stuff he shouldn't be. But he was here, and he would probably never see them, nor the outside, ever again.


	6. Chapter 6: Weakened promise

_Hey Hey my lovely viewers! Sorry about the timing, I've decided to give myself a few days in between each chapter, as to improve the description and structure a bit more. Thanks so much for all the views, Be sure to write some more reviews for better stories! Anyway, here goes..._

Chapter 6: Weakened promise

The team pulled up by a flash-looking apartment in cass's car, Gogo at the wheel, obviously still at the lead of the whole situation.

"We're here." She said, stepping out onto the well-lit pavement.

"Well… I'm not comfortable going up there." Said Wasabi, a tinge of sass in his tone. "The last chick you introduced us to was bad enough in that run-down place, who knows what the new one's gonna be like here."

"Oh, woman up!" Poked Gogo, "Because you're about to meet one. A real one." She pushed herself into the lobby, not bothering to look back.

Once at the front desk, Gogo opened her mouth to say something to the assistant, when Honey's hyperactiveness got the best of her, as she blurted out "We're here to see Miss Fujita."

The assistant stared at her, taken aback suddenly. "With a reaction like that,this ain't gonna be good…" murmured Wasabi.

The assistant eventually handed Gogo a keypass. "Top apartment," She muttered, switching her focus back to her crossword puzzle.

The gang went up via elevator.

"Why isn't Baymax allowed to come again?" Asked Wasabi.

"-sigh- Because, everytime Fujita sees a robot, It doesn't end well." The whole team, except Gogo, shuddered against the thought.

They finally reached the top row of apartments, allowing an impatient Honey-Lemon to go bounding to the the door bearing Fujita's name. Gogo stopped her before she could press the doorbell.

"Girl, let me handle this." She pressed Fujita's intercom.

"Yeah, who is it?" Replied a much deeper, sassier voice.

"We're here to ask you about Bot-Fighting."

"Who is this?"

"I'm an old friend of Usagi. Usagi Akahoshi."

Fujita opened the door. She was very tall and slender, with a patch over one eye. She didn't even notice the others standing there. Her focus was completely on Gogo. "This is about Yama, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Usa said something about you knowing about Yama… In a friendzone kind of way."

"Hah! We were far beyond the friendzone, girl. I'm the manager of the bot fights. I deal the money, start the match, earn some of the cash. Granted, I've never actually been arrested, because I don't actually bet, plus, I'm pretty quick. Anyhow, Yama won so many of my matches that he and I grew quite close. He is attractive, you know, with all his money and those skills, at least he seemed until some kid blew him right off the podium, landing with an even smaller robot. He's lost almost every match since then."

"Have you seen him lately?"

"No. Not really. He went off a couple of weeks ago to get a better robot. Said something about 'hiring someone'. I'm not sure."

Honey stared, open-mouthed. "He's using Hiro to build him a better robot." She whispered.

"Hiro?" Wondered Fujita aloud. "Weird, that's the same name as the kid who took out Yama."

"That's because he is the kid. Yama kidnapped him." Pointed out Gogo.

Fujita chuckled. "That's my bad-boy."

"Do you know where he might be?" Fred asked. "Yama, I mean."

"Heck yeah. I used to go to his apartment all the time. Granted, it is small, but he's filled it well."

"Whereabouts is his building?"

Fujita laughed. "He lives right on the harbour, among a huge cluster of buildings. You'll never be able to find it."

The team grumbled disappointingly.

"But I can drive you there," Offered Fujita, and Gogo's face lit up. "On one condition."

Gogo's smile vanished.

Fujita took in a huge breath; "That you won't report me to the police once this is done."

The whole team, all seeming around the same time, was pushed back by Fujita's offering. They couldn't just trust this woman, especially since she knew Yama. But what choice did they have?

"Guys, I think we should trust her." Said Honey. "We don't know where Hiro is, and if we did, we would never find him." The team nodded squeamishly in agreement. "Think about it. This is our only chance of finding Hiro."

Fujita glared down at Gogo. "Deal, then?" She put out her hand.

"Deal?" And the earth itself shook itself as their hands allied.

"OWW! Ungh!"

That was the sound that Hiro blurted as he sparked his hand on the razor, causing him to drop the flashlight he was holding in between his teeth. He examined it. Nothing Baymax couldn't handle, but he would need him soon, causing an additional pang to Hiro's heart. He wanted him so badly. He placed the torch back in his mouth and continued to screw the excess features onto Yama's robot. He'd been in that room for almost two days now, within nine hours a whole forty-two hours would have passed, but it was a negative sign. Hiro had taken off his hoodie due to the heat excessing off the robot-making, but otherwise he was deprived of food, sleep and hydration. He also had suffered massive cuts and bruises thanks to Yama and his henchman; more had arrived earlier that day. That caused Hiro's mind to flood aloud with more and more questions;

Where are the other guys now?

What do they want with me once they're done? They probably won't just let me go freely.

Where am I exactly?

When did they find out about Tadashi?

Man, what if they did something to the six… five?

He tried to forget the last question, yet he remembered, 'what has been thought cannot be unthought, but sometimes the bad memories are there for the better.' He couldn't even remember where he heard that; His mind was a blur.

Hiro suddenly lurched. He hadn't even realised he had almost finished the robot. He was only a few screws and a soldering-touch away. He should have been proud. He had spent hours working on the project, but he felt so weak. Maybe he should have kept doing the martial arts classes he used to do… if his aunt wasn't in a bad financial state at the time. With proper training, he could have busted himself out of this situation. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. Without even bothering to push in the last dent, he fell on the concrete, and immediately passed out.


	7. Chapter 7: Troll

_Ok guys, so this chapter I am starting off with Hiro's side of the story for a change. Don't fret, it's not permanent, I'm just doing this to make the story a little more interesting. Besides, I concluded the last chapter with a bit of a slow end, so this will probably make up for it, I think. I don't know. You know what, it depends on what type of person you are. Anywho, Enjoy the Chapter!_

Chapter 7: Troll

Hiro solemnly watched Yama as he fiddled with his new robot, slumped against the back wall with his hands around his legs, He couldn't hide his depression or suffering now; he was thinned right down to the ribcage and cheekbones with the scars displayed bright and visibly on his face, which mixed in well with the fear set still in his faded brown eyes. His skin was more pale than ever, and his usual mop of black hair was wilted down.

"Hey kid, ya thirsty?" Joked a tall henchman.

The others, including Yama, roared up in untamable laughter. Hiro stared down at the ground with desperation.

"This was a fine robot you built, Hamada," Fakely complimented Yama. "I don't even think we need a test run. It was worth every penny we spent, eh boys?"

The three original gangsters nodded in eternal agreement.

Yama then approached Hiro, who withered upon the wall in terror. "But we all know, I can't just let you go," He breathed. "So beg all you want. 'Cause you ain't coming out."

Hiro couldn't hold his silence anymore. "Fine," He drily coughed, "I won't ask. But can you at least tell me where I am?"

Yama laughed unreasonably into the air, no-one following surprisingly. "Why don't you guess, little college man?"

Hiro heaved out dehydrated breaths of fury. A lot of people called him 'Little College man', but he really only liked it when aunt Cass or his friends did it, and coming from Yama, it was just an offensive stereotype. He swallowed hard and snapped back to his first priority.

"I'm guessing i'm in one of those apartments downtown. The ones that are set in warehouse pits. Ones that don't really have lobbies." He then began to describe where abouts he was. "The traffic outside is loud, louder than the usual downtown bandit streets, which narrows me down to the last destinations…" He could feel the pressure of Yama's smile in his head, "Tell me, Yama, am I next to the San-Fransokyo Go-ruden gate bridge?"

Yama stared at Hiro, his wide grin almost literally splitting his face apart. The he laughed. He laughed so hard that the others had no choice but to join him. Hiro's heart sunk.

 _I guessed wrong. I got it wrong._

But How?

Yama halted his hysterics finally.

"You didn't really think you were on the edge of town, did you?" Yama remarked. He chuckled some more. "Come on boys, we have bot-fights to book!"

The Henchman jeered and pushed each-other as they followed Yama out the door, leaving Hiro alone at the back of the room. He looked about confusingly. If he wasn't at his guessed destination, where was he? He had to find out somehow... Then he remembered. The window! Hiro jumped to his feet and turned to the window, ruffling his hair back to it's usual messy state as it was before. It was almost to high for him to reach, but if he jumped, his luck may bring him to seeing what was there.

 _Well, here goes nothing,_

He braced himself for the fly, then lifted.

He missed.

 _Damn!_

He hit his knuckles against the wall. He needed to look for a new angle. But how? He only had himself…

Or maybe he didn't.

He flew over to a piece of soft, metal that was left on the ground, along with the shards of mess left lying around. He tested the softness by pressing it with his hand. It shaped back perfectly.

"Yes!"

He ran over back to the dusty spot where he had jumped. Placing it on the ground before him, he stood back, the made the running jump.

He touched the bars.

He grabbed them.

He made it.

He was hanging not far off from the floor, the piece of metal had slipped from under his feet, leaving him no cushioning if he fell. Using as much upper-body strength as possible, he peered out the window. Much to his excitement, Hiro focused on the street below, but then again was drowned by disappointment. He was in the middle of town. He could even see the presentation building dedicated to his brother in the distance. He fell to the floor, once again curling up into a bundle of depression, tears streaming down his face. The team would never find him here. They would target for anywhere else in the city, but here, they would never guess. He was right. They would never find him. He would never get out of this.

He was a goner.

"Wake up, you caffeine-denier!" Gogo elbowed Wasabi between long sips of coffee.

The snoozer shot awake. "Well _sorry_ , but I can't drink coffee very often, thank you, and we've been up since the middle of the night, not even a whole gallon of coffee can fight that lack of energy, you should know that."

"I'm a technologist, not a intake pharmacist." Gogo gulped down another pouring of flat white.

"It's alright wasabi, Honey Lemon assured from the front seat. "I can't drink coffee too much, either. My parents said I can be a little too unstable."

"I bet everybody says that." Remarked the driver. Honey quickly slumped back down. The others were still quite uncomfortable of the fact that they had a criminal in the car. Fujita slammed at the brakes, taking a quick sip from her own black coffee. "You have reached your destination, nerds." She waved her free hand, signalling them to get out of the car, as if they couldn't speak english.

It took thirty seconds after they were out before their helper got out of the car as well. "If you don't wanna see for yourselves, the top apartment of that building right in front of you belongs to Yama. No need to thank me."

"Were we even planning to?" Whispered Wasabi into Honey's ear. She shrugged.

"Oh yeah, and before you break in and do all your dastardly stuff, HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO GET BACK?"

Gogo smacked herself. How could she be so stupid? They couldn't just let Fujita take Cass's car, nor could one of them drive her home, what if they were attacked and needed backup? Gogo looked over Fujita's shoulder, giving the others her usual, 'Help me out here!' Look.

Fortunately, Honey knew what to do. She glanced in Fred's direction, nodded, and Fred immediately zoomed behind them and into the car.

"Well, Fujita," She said, "I recommend bracing yourself, because your ride home starts about… now."

On cue, Fred burst out of the wide top hatch of Cass's car, breathing out fire from his superhero outfit as he went. He bounced down from the hood of the vehicle, slung a screaming Fujita under one arm, then turned to power-jump off into the distance.

"Wow," Glumly said Gogo, popping her gum inside of her mouth. "Never really saw that coming."

"I know him well," Beamed Honey-Lemon, "But it'll be OK. He should be back soon, he's so fast in that suit, you know."

"Whatever. Wasabi, get Baymax."

He nodded and rushed to get Baymax's charging unit from the car, accidentally tripping, activating the robot.

"Hello, I am Baymax…"

"Baymax, can you sense Hiro anywhere near here?"

"I cannot view the whole area range without my enhanced scanner."

"Dammit, We'll just have to put on our own suits and trust Baymax's Karate drive to get him through."

"You could have told me that before I left."

Everybody jumped. It was Fred. "Man, You almost gave us a Heart attack!" Yelled Wasabi.

"My hands are equipped with defibrillators. Clear!"

"STOP! That was just an expression, remember?"

Baymax bowed his head, remembering that it was Hiro who taught him that expression. The others copied him in pity. How scared was Hiro now.

Gogo flicked into action. "Come on, guys. No time to lose. Let's find Hiro!"

The gang broke into the top floor, throwing and slashing their weapons like crazy; they were in their suits now. Once the whole front wall had been obliterated, The team stopped, still in their positions to aim a blow at any attackers, but no-one did. In fact, the whole apartment was stripped of life. All that was in that room were objects of expensive luxury.

Gogo flipped down her glass helmet screen. "What?" She cried. "There's no-one here! _Hiro?"_

There was no answer.

"If Yama isn't here, then he's probably at someone else's… wait, there were two other guys in the SUV with Hiro, right?" Asked Fred.

"Yes, two other males, each weighing…"

"He's probably at one of their places then!" Exclaimed Honey-Lemon, excitedly. "But then, where would he be then?"

There was a paused

"Guys," Said Wasabi, "We've just been majorly trolled."


	8. Chapter 8: Money over life

**Hey! OMG! I am so sorry about the long-ish wait but I did get cought up, plus, I've been trying to make the chapters as effective as possible. I've also been reading more stories, and a lot of them are giving me chills, I hope my writing is just as good. Leave some feedback and enjoy Chapter 8!**

 **P.S, I was listening to Zara Larsson's** **'Never forget you' while writing, so if you want the mood, get those headphones on!**

Chapter 8: Money over life.

It was midday, only a few hours since Hiro had discovered where he was actually being held captive, but it seemed like days. Hiro couldn't even yell anymore, he would probably get a beating if he did. Since he was in the middle of town, someone would probably hear him, but even so, he was too dehydrated. He barely even had the strength to sit upright. He just lay on the floor, unmoving with his eyes closed. Nonetheless, he couldn't sleep for even five minutes. For one, he was suffering real badly, and two, he was under the constant worry of what Yama and his thugs were going to do to him once the bot-fights were underway. Hiro didn't even care if Yama wasn't arrested. The scars on his forearms were probably a bigger deal.

In fact, they hurt so much the pain blocked out the smashing of the door against the wall.

Yama was the first in. Hiro knew this because he opened his eyes in time to see the humongous shadow fall onto him.

"Yeah! Thanks to you kid, Yama's back in the game!" The gang roared and cheered with utmost glee.

Hiro's lip trembled, trying to both speak and not cry at the same time.

Yama crouched close to Hiro, "But we all know now, we still need _some_ money to bet."

 _What does he mean? A robot that could print $100 bills? Nice try, buddy._

"So now, we have a new strategy to let you off for a price," Yama sanded his palms, " _Ransom."_

Hiro bit his lip. He knew it. He just knew it.

"Come on, Shell. He needs _some_ way to speak up."

Hiro felt a water bottle being tossed at him, laying a inches away from his face. He gathered enough remaining energy to sit up, grab the canteen and tip a whole half of it down his throat. A sensational coolness flooded through his body, spreading to all corners and edges until the satisfaction was broken by the desperate need for air. Hiro fell to his hands and knees, coughing and spluttering all over the floor with a hand to his chest Yama and his henchmen laughed uncontrollably at the sheer sight of him. Hiro almost puked, remembering how too much water intake after dehydration was unhealthy. He regretted the ignorance of taking small sips instead of one large gulp.

" _Baymax,"_ Hiro whispered between breaths. " _Why are you not here now of all times?"_

"Guys, guys," Yama said, still laughing calmly, "I think this is enough brutality for now. Let's get down to the real deal." He gave a remorse, evil-like chuckle. "Pass me his phone."

"No!" Hiro leapt to his feet, charging at Yama when two henchmen grabbed his arms from behind, pulling him to the ground and leaving just his legs for defence. Hiro kicked, but they was too short. His trainers could barely touch the criminal. "Don't touch it. It's mine!"

"Almost nothing more is yours anymore, little boy. Why, you almost lost your aunt a mere twelve hours ago!"

Hiro would've rather not be reminded.

Yama pressed the power button on Hiro's cell, then scrolled down on the contacts. "Nice, Gogo Tomago, eh? Sweet chick. You've landed yourself a wealthy friend, zero."

Hiro's expression changed. He knew Gogo?

Yama pressed the call button on Gogo's number, then put the phone to his ear.

Gogo was still pacing outside Yama's wreck of an apartment, pondering stressfully, when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She whipped it out.

She stared at it in shock. "Guys, it's Hiro!" She yelled.

"What?" The others responded usion. Wasabi ran to Gogo's shoulder, Fred on the other and Honey towering behind them all.

"Hurry, answer it!" Wasabi commanded, but Gogo had already pressed the green button.

"Hello?" Hiro could hear Gogo through the phone.

"Tomago, long time, no speak." Hiro could hear Gogo through the phone.

"Yama," Said Gogo, pushing away from the cluster of friends. "Where's Hiro? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?"

Yama assured her with an unseeable calm down gesture. "It's ok. He's fine. He just had to do a little chore for us."

"So what? You want us to come and pick him up from school now?"

"Well, I guess you could say that, but you know that education has its fees."

"And what decile is this school exactly?" Asked Gogo.

' _No,'_ Thought Hiro ' _Please, no more than a hundred grant, no more..'_

Yama spoke up loudly, "Two million. Cash only. I don't care what form of notes."

Hiro struggled, trying to yell, when one of his captors smacked him right on the mouth, and Hiro lost his chance.

"Wait, can't we lower it just a little bit? I mean, that's more salary than his Aunt plus me combined…"

"Two million dollars… or else." Yama had a knack of aggression in his tone.

"Or else… you know what? How do I even know you have Hiro with you right now? C'mon! Let me hear his voice!"

"Fine, I'll let you hear him for yourself, but do be warned. One secret slips from either your mouths and he's a goner." Yama threatened.

He put the phone on speaker and held it close to Hiro.

"Hiro?"

"Gogo,"

"Hiro!"

"Gogo, I'm fine. Whatever you do, don't give him the money! I'll work something out my…"

He was cut off by his own ear-piercing scream. He hadn't realised that a henchman had snuck up behind him and grabbed him by the hair. They launched a foot into the soft part of Hiro's spine, causing him to wreath about and scream even louder.

Gogo's eyes widened with terror. Honey, Fred and Wasabi could hear Hiro's yells far behind her.

"Hiro? Hiro? Are you okay? HIRO?"

There was no answer. All that could be heard was the remorse laughter of men through the phone. It was finally stopped by Yama's final words; "His life is on the line. If you want it retrieved, bring the stuff to me in the alleyway opposite the Sweet Bean, the one with the initials 'AC' in graffiti. Friday, got it?"

Gogo paused, heaving quick, deep breaths in and out. "Fine," She almost cried. "Friday." She dropped the phone, then lost control before falling herself. Yama then hung up, and that was the last that they heard of Hiro.

Hiro was now lying flat on the man's leather-sealed boots, still writhing out in agonizing pain. Another man came along and placed one hand on Hiro's chest, the other cupped loosely on his mouth. He pressed hard on the chest-hand, causing the foot to lodge further into his back. Hiro screamed through the hand, it muffled out a little, but it was still enough for someone to hear from the outside.

And someone did.

The strange, hooded figure gazed worriedly at the building, suddenly remembering who lived there. Yet, it remained calm, lips spreading as it whispered; "Herupu ga michi o susunde imasu, Yūjin."

Yama smiled down at the suffering young teen, not chortling like the others, but merely enjoying the entertainment. He made a decapitating sign with his hand, signalling for them to stop. The tallest slipped his foot out from under Hiro, who still wailed out in pain. It was a while before his cries eventually sunk down into a whimper, beckoning huge tears to roll down his face. Soon enough Hiro stopped bawling completely and reduced himself to just crying quietly. The suppressing hand was also removed and finally, the restraints pinning Hiro to the ground.

"Pray that your closer ones can afford your life back, kiddo. Otherwise, you don't have much time."

And with those words, the criminals made their way silently out the door, leaving Hiro completely defenceless and sprawled out on the floor. The pain was torturous and unbearable; he had never experienced worse pain than this in the whole fourteen years of his life. Hiro tried to think of something else to ease the pain, but thought nothing. It seemed as if the haunting memory of the gamblers abusing him was the only thing that mattered. It was like the only memory left in his mind. The only _thing_ left in his mind. Nothing else, leaving Hiro hopeless as his mind was drained back to the awful image.

 _Gogo waiting for his answer..._

 _His own haunting scream..._

 _Monstrous laughs…_

" _Herupu ga michi o susunde imasu, Yūjin"..._

Wait a second! What was that?

" _Herupu ga michi o susunde imasu, Yūjin."_

Hiro played the voice over and over again in his mind. The voice was calming, gentle and feminine-toned, but that wasn't the point. What was it again?

" _Herupu ga michi o susunde imasu, Yūjin."_

Hiro quickly realised it was japanese. He spoke it fluently; it was compulsory at his old schools, but would he remember? He had to have. He had to try. He therefore strained to translate it in his mind…

" _Help will come, friend."_

"Help," Hiro repeated aloud. "Help,"

His eyes widened. She was promising help! But who was she? Where had the voice come from? Was he delirious? Was it an angel of some sort? Was it a message? Of course it was a message! What else would it be? He had no idea, nor did he care. He was getting help. At last, he was going to be rescued!

Hiro smiled. It was the first time he had smiled in over a day's time. Even if the mysterious woman was lying, he was relieved that a small spark of hope had hidden itself inside, and was restoring itself without him knowing. His mind was flooding with a sudden increase of much-needed energy, warming him.

He grinned in a pleasant motion one last time, and drifted off into a peaceful rest.


	9. Chapter 9: Signal

**Welcome to chapter 9!**

 **Wow, thank you guys sooo much for the amount of views I've had! I'm so motivated now and I promise I'll have another fic coming soon!**

 **Also, I'm sad to say this, but I'm coming to the end of the story! I can't believe I'm only a few chapters away! Thsi fic has come a loooong way and I'm so excited to take this even further.**

 **Another thing, I his a little** ** _mystery_** **in the previous chapter; If you can find what 'AC' stands for, leave in in the review box along with your support!**

 **Here it goes; Chapter 9!**

Chapter 9: Signal

"Gogo, can you wake up? Gogo, can you hear me?"

Honey shook Gogo furiously as to wake her up.

"If a person has been knocked out of consciousness or has had a fatal spine injury, shaking may lead to bodily harm. I recommend placing the victim in a… recovery position."

"No, Baymax. She's just fainted, okay?"

"Man, I could wanted to cover my ears from Hiro's screaming ten feet away! Could you even imagine what Gogo was hearing?" Wasabi thought aloud.

"Geez, that must've hurt." Said Fred.

"That's not the point…" Gogo groaned.

"Gogo! What happened to you?"

"Yama must've planted a chloroform transportation in Hiro's phone."

"Fred, stop being ridiculous, that's almost scientifically impossible."

"It was Hiro. They were… they were _torturing_ him. I could.. hear him, he was being hurt. There were other guys there too. No, not the original guys. There must've been a dozen at least. Oh gawd, his screaming…"

"Gogo, calm down. It's not your fault…"

"Heck yeah it's my fault! We travelled all over the city to find clues and what happens? We get easily trolled! Hiro isn't here, where is he? Oh, wait, never mind. Because he's on ransom now!" Gogo burst into contagious sobs.

"Maybe this would've worked out better if we got Baymax's scanner first." Suggested Wasabi.

Gogo stood up. "Wait, yeah! Oh, why didn't I think of this before? We spent so much time investigating as to where Hiro is that we forgot about Baymax's suit!"

"How so?"

"It's obvious! We should've just used the scanner to find Hiro!"

"Damn, you're right! How could we be so stupid?" Exclaimed Honey.

"If only we had browsed new angles earlier? Hiro would be home right now!"

"Yeah, I agree with you guys, but how exactly are we gonna get Baymax's scanner without his aunt questioning us?" Asked Fred.

"Oh, gawd. I totally forgot. My mind is out today." Gogo bit her lip.

"Not enough coffee, huh?" Wasabi smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Stop arguing, please!" Begged Honey-Lemon, "Why don't we just go with our usual wits and sneak through without his aunt seeing? It's risky, but… Gogo, where are we going?"

"To the cafe, I'm can't think of any other ideas, Honey. Yours is the best we have so far."

"She's right. Come on, Baymax." Fred ran towards the car with the robot following closely behind.

"Well, I guess we have to break into a property again."

Honey nodded at Wasabi and they were off.

 _Herupu ga michi o susunde imasu, Yūjin_

Hiro sat in the chair. He wasn't tied to it; but he was being closely watched. He kept his eyes open, repeating the words in his head...

 _Herupu ga michi o susunde imasu, Yūjin_

He clenched his hands together, mouthing the words as he replayed them over and over.

 _Herupu ga michi o susunde imasu, Yūjin_

He scrunched his brow, almost whispering the words.

 _Herupu ga michi o susunde imasu, Yūjin_

Finally, he swallowed hard, ignoring the confusing looks of his guards, and whispered loud enough so he could be heard;

"Herupu ga michi o susunde imasu…"

Before he could finish, he heard a curse-word being muttered, then blacked out as he received a punch in the gut.

The words weren't even finished in his head.

"Ow! My incredibly large head!"

"Opps, sorry, but I have a note inscripted with permission to go over the speed limit for a friend in need." Gogo said in a girly voice, her eyes fakely sparkling. She pulled a face and tugged Wasabi from under the glove-box. "Woman up!"

Honey-Lemon was the first out the door, wearing her normal clothes to avoid suspicions. "That's funny," She said. "The cafe's closed, and it's only Thursday."

"What?" Gogo said, slamming her door shut.

"What's she doing out on a working day?"

"Probably at the police station, looking for Hiro. I mean, he's been away for three days."

"Then how are we supposed to get in?" Inquired Gogo, walking up to the door and desperately tugging at the handle.

"Uhh… Dunno?"

Gogo rolled her eyes, resisting the temptation to scream.

"There is a window." Said Baymax, looking up.

He was right. There was a cylinder corner of open windows, the closest leading to the staircase of where Tadashi and Hiro's room was, well, Hiro's anyway.

"Great. Not even Baymax can get up there!"

"Why don't we just go through the back window, where the garage is? We can climb up onto that first, then it'll be easier and we won't be noticed."

"Yeah, It'll be hard trying to stop a gang of criminals if we _are_ a gang of criminals." Agreed Gogo. "C'mon."

Five minutes later, Fred trying to push Baymax's suit onto his oversized figure, while Honey-Lemon struggled to get Wasabi through the window.

"Why, of every fear, did it have to be heights?"

"No, I have other fears too! Horror movies, mess, bacteria, quarantine, Leprechauns…"

"Leprechauns? You still need help, bro." Gogo remarked as she tries to lean the armour onto Baymax's chest.

"Gawd, how did Hiro manage to do this the whole time?" Fred pondered as sweat poured down his face.

The suit was finally on, leaving Fred and Gogo to fall on the ground loudly.

"Shh!" Sassed Wasabi as he was tugged through the window at last.

"Get your suits back on." whisper-shouted Gogo, heading to the bathroom with Honey.

"Then' jump onto the roofing with Baymax. If we wanna find Hiro fast, we need to fly."

She was answered with Fred's jumping up and down and Wasabi's groaning.

" _TADASHI!"_

Like a bullet, Hiro shot awake, his eyes wide with fear. He rapidly breathed puffs of steamy condensation in and out as he summarized the worst nightmare he had ever experienced. It was as if his whole life had flashed in front of his eyes, complete with memories he had forgotten and glimpses of the unknown future. To make it worse, the horror movie of a dream had cut off with the spiteful image of his brother running into the burning presentation building.

Hiro strained desperately to calm himself. Once his blurred-out vision had set itself into a proper image, he realized that the force of the head-blow had knocked him right off the chair. He must have been out for a long time; he was alone.

No guards.

No bindings

Yet, somehow…

No chance of escape either

"I have located the patient. He is in the area… below us."

"Then don't hesitate! Land! I can't stand it any longer!" Wasabi Demanded, clutching onto Baymax's leg helplessly.

"Woman up!" Gogo jumped down from Baymax five feet early and sped around the area on her discs, scanning for nothing in particular.

"Look, why don't we just pay off Hiro's ransom instead? It'll be easier than going through all through this… this _trouble!_ "

"How could you say something like that, Wasabi? Hiro is out there, suffering, and you want to laze around and pay off a bill that we can't afford?!" Honey yelled.

Wasabi crossed his arms. Sometimes his stubbornness just got the better of him.

"I can't find anything!" Gogo wailed as she skidded to a halt near Baymax. "He should be here! Why didn't I just follow him to that stupid ATM machine myself?!" She tore a graffiti-covered eftpos card out of her pocket and threw it to the ground.

"Gogo it'll be fine." Honey slung her arm over her friend's shoulder. "We've made it this far, one way or another we _will_ find him."

Gogo wiped her face. "You're right. Baymax, have you found a match yet?"

"The structure is interfering with my sensor."

"Great, now what? There's barely any new angles to look for…"

"Excuse me?"

Gogo and the team turned around to see a hooded figure standing behind them. They carefully slid the hood from her face to reveal a woman around her thirties, not much older than Aunt Cass, with long turquoise curls and black spiral patterns tattooed around her eyes. Other than that, shere wore no other visible body art or makeup.

"Are you looking for something?"

Gogo nervously approached the woman. "Yes," she answered, "We're the Big Hero 6, well, 5, anyways." She glanced back at her team, who smiled shyly. "We're missing a member. He was kidnapped and seems to be around here somewhere."

The woman nodded. "I understand what you mean."

 _Oh, here we go,_ thought Gogo. _She's probably gonna take us through a huge lecture on personal loss and all that junk._

"I think I may be able to help you."

Gogo looked up, startled by the unexpected comment. "What?"

The woman turned and pointed towards a tall concrete building, very low-profit compared to all the factories and businesses nearby. "A terrible man lives up there. He always has other men like him there with him. Recently, his whole gang has been up in the spare rooms, including the man he works for. I'm sure he's the one who has your friend hostage.

"How're you so sure?"

"I heard someone pleading for help last night. It sounded like a boy, a young one,I'm positive. He was screaming so loudly, I had to come outside to see what it was. When I heard it coming from that apartment, I knew those men were up to no good."

"It's him!" Honey yelled, even though they already knew.

As if on cue, all of them raced towards the building. Gogo waited to thank the woman.

"I have no idea how we'll repay you."

"Think nothing of it. Now, should I head inside before anything turns violent?"

"Probably."

The woman smiled and turned into an alleyway, disappearing from sight.

Gogo stuck her gum onto her helmet and flipped down her visor.

"Let's do this."

Gogo skated right up to the others, filling a gap in the single file of heroes.

"Gogo, what's the plan?"

"There's no way around the building. Stay on this side and draw as much attention as possible. With any luck Hiro will hear us and give us a signal to where he's at."

"Now _that_ sounds like a plan!"

"Super Jump!"

Fred reached the tip of the building, roaring huge waves of fire as he fell.

Hiro jolted up from his sleep. He swore that was Fred's voice!

"Hiro! C'mon buddy! We know you're in there somewhere!"

Honey Lemon!

The gang was out there! He could hear them clearly as if it was his own voice.

He tried to jump, already knowing that it was useless. The scrap metal was gone… but the chair was back! He still had another way!

Hiro dragged the chair over to the wall, placing the back against it, then stepped on. He could just see through it. He grasped the bars and yelled, "Guys! I'm up here! I'm right up here!"

Gogo turned on her heels at the sound, and saw a hand waving through a barred window at the top. "Glob! I can see him!" She screamed. She sped away from the building, then turned halfway round, then skated on her disks as fast as she could, prepared for possible impact. Then, like when she climbed the pillar of microbots, slammed her hands together as she rode right up the side of the building, her allies cheering her on as she went.

Hiro smiled in anticipation, still calling out to the team as he watched Gogo speed up the building, then was startled when Yama and two other gangsters came in, angrily flexing their knuckles.

Hiro tried to shied away from his captors, but it was too late. Yama lifted him right off the chair by the collar.

"What in the name of Fall-Out do you think you are doing?" He yelled into the teen's face before dragging him away from the window, turning him round and lacing an arm around his collarbone.

How the Yomi did they find us anyway?" He was only answered by Hiro's whimpering.

"Hiro!" Gogo yelled as she made it up to the windows and pulled herself up using the handlebars.

"Hiro! Oh my gosh, I can't believe that we finally…"

Her words were cut off by the sight of Yama holding the young Hamada by the neck, a gun right next to his temple.

Hiro clutched Yama's arm, but was too afraid to actually resist the tightness.

"Step. Away. From. The. Window."

Gogo shifted her focus from Yama to Hiro. Tears were streaming down from his eyes.

Gogo nodded slightly but resistantly. She slowly lowered herself down, mouthing 'I'm sorry.' to Hiro as she carefully drifted downwards…

"Out of the way!" Gogo jolted her head sideways to see Wasabi riding Baymax's shoulders, soaring towards her. She shifted onto and end bar as quickly as possible, hanging there limply as Wasabi leaned on the window and began to slice at the bars with his plasma blades.

"Wasabi! No!"

It was too late. Yama aimed the pistol at the window, shooting a bullet unhesitatingly at Wasabi. He missed, but Wasabi toppled sideways in order to avoid it, sending himself plummeting to the ground. Thankfully, Baymax was there to catch him before he hit the ground, zooming away from the building at record speed.

Yama shot again, forcing Gogo to slide down the compact on her back, her discs serving as a grip on the concrete as she made her way down, meeting with the others.

Fred was the first up to her. "Did you…"

Gogo panted, shaking her head.

Honey exchanged worried glances with Wasabi. She tried to say something, but nothing came up.

Hiro's jaw dropped open, silently relieved that none of his friends had been hit.

"Take care of him." Yama pushed Hiro away into the grasp of another captor. One arm wound around his neck and the other round his torso.

Yama Yelled out the window, throwing the chair across the room.

"Tell Tomago to bring my ransom money tomorrow. If she tries anything else, tell her that I won't hesitate in pulling the trigger.

Hiro's face went pale. "Take him to the other room." Yama said, heading through the already-open door.

Hiro struggled and kicked as he was dragged out of his cell of a room, helpless against the people that were keeping him against his will. First the kidnapping itself, then robot, then the phone call, the failed rescue… and now an impossibly-afforded ransom.

Would he ever be free?

Gogo and the others sprinted as fast as they could to the end of the block, aware that if they stayed behind, Hiro would be shot. As soon as they were there, Gogo complained once more.

"Great. We lost him _again._ " She held her head high, trying not to break down.

"C'mon. At least he isn't dead. We tried our best, but one false move would kill a fourteen-year-old!"

"Even so, we can't save him. There's no way we can afford him." Input Fred.

Honey thought for a minute. "Maybe we can, even if it isn't real money."

"Huh?"

Honey smiled. "There's a little experiment i've been working on. With a bit of hope, it should work." She climbed onto Baymax, the others coping her confusingly, but enthusiastically.

"Baymax, take us to the SFIT."

 **Hopefully It won't be too long until the next part, but I promise it's going to be a good one! See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: Last chance

**Oh mama Teresa, I'm so sorry about the huge wait! I was so busy; My school year's just started, (Yes, I live in NZ, ok?) plus, I've been making this the longest and most effective chapter possible. Good news, I'm working on a new Fanfic! First chapter could take a week or two, but IDC! (I don't care) It will be Awesome!**

 **Also, Huge thanks to The Amazing Cat! You've been great reviewing me for most of the chapters, and your support will motivate me for the better.**

 **And, -sob- this is the second-to-last chapter! I cannot believe it, but I will have to eventually. Plus, none of you have worked out what 'AC' stands for, (Hint: it's in the movie) So review me if you have an answer.**

 **Thanks again! Balalalala!**

Chapter 10: Last chance

 _Stop. I just need more time. I can think a way out, right?_

 _ **No. There is no time. You aren't going to make it.**_

 _Yes, I am. No-one says I can't but you._

 _ **Exactly. I**_ **am** _ **you. I am your mind. You can't escape me.**_

 _No, but I can ignore you-_

 _ **-Which is impossible. You know your friends and family can't get you back. They can't afford it, even if they slaved for it. You will die.**_

 _I can cope with it._

 _ **It's a goddamn gun.**_ **You** _**can't even cope with that.**_

 _Well, I'm not giving my hopes up. I can wait and see what happens. Maybe it'll surprise me._

 _ **Shut up. You know what's going to happen.**_

 _Perhaps I don't?_

 _ **You do.**_

 _How're you so sure?_

…

 _ **Beacause.**_

 _Because What?_

 _ **Because half of you is positive about it. Half will only grow and will quickly conquer, won't it?**_

The boy could only agree and begin to whimper about it.

"Are you sure this is right, Honey?"

"It is. I'm positive." She brushed a bit of dust off her briefcase.

"You gave heaps for this. It's more than a woman should have to pay for a teenager's life." Wasabi gestured towards the case.

"Wasabi, chill. Remember, I helped pay for it too. Although, I couldn't contribute _too_ much. Two-thousand grant is even more than Heathcliff could fish out of the family account."

"That was a good deed of you, Fred. Thank you."

He gave a supportive salute before flipping the top half of his armour on.

"Well, we've come this far." Said Gogo, heading to the front of the group, the 'AC' visible behind her. "Let's give it our best shot."

She watched the sun dip lower, lower, hovering half-into the horizon.

"Uh… Gogo, when exactly did Yama say he was going to be here?"

"Shush. I've encountered stuff like this before." Gogo snapped. "They always come around… now."

On cue, the sun finally disappeared from sight, leaving a dim light over the area as a large, shiny black car slowly made it's way down the street and backed into the alleyway.

"Twilight..." She whispered. "Always Twilight."

She stayed silent as the light of the vehicle were switched off, followed by a click as a shadowy driver slipped out of the front seat, strolled to the back and opened the trunk. Almost immediately, Yama leapt out, followed by another shadowed figure, who helped his leader hustle a pale figure out of the car, friskily struggling to get away from his strong grip. Hiro.

Hiro was worse than ever. The hem of his khaki's had withered into a tangled, stringy mess, his shirt flapped loosely over his thin body. His almond-coloured eyes had faded into a depriving blankness, matching his dehydrated paleness of skin. His hands were tied behind him, using his own jacket as bindings. Hiro showed a sign of pleading, then looked away trying to avoid eye contact.

The team were so focused on Hiro that they didn't realise that several other smaller vehicles such as motocross bikes had jotted themselves down the street, allowing their riders to approach the leader but staying a distance from Hiro.

Gogo wasn't aware. She slipped her helmet off, keeping her face as straight as possible. There was a series of gasps from the team. Hiro's mouth dropped open.

"Tomago," Yama chuckled. "What a surprise. I never would have figured that you would be the speedy hero, out of all the team. Damn, I was even a bit surprised when this guy spilled his famous identity." He shook the teenager.

Gogo's eyes widened. The whole team were taken aback. "Hiro," Gogo dropped her helmet. "You told him!?"

"No! I didn't tell him! He guessed it, I swear!" Hiro assured in a panic.

Honey's face flooded with a look of concern. Hiro sounded more desperate than he would usually be. _The captivity must've really made a turn on him,_ she thought.

"I swear, if you tell anyone-"

"Gogo, leave it be. We came here for one reason, Yama. Hiro is coming with us."

"Not until the 'fee' is paid. We call this ransom for a reason, you know."

 _No,_ Hiro begged inside. _No, gawd no._

Gogo kicked something from behind her. A gleaming silver briefcase slid to Yama's feet, stooping on a piece of gravel and clicking open. Inside were neat rows of $100 bills.

 _What? But how?_

Hiro's stomach churned and his heart beat. He wondered how this was possible. Did they get a loan? No, it was an obviously bad choice. Did Fred sponsor it? Probably not, two million was hard for even him to get. Did they sell something? What would they sell? All they had was...

 _Oh, no. No. They did NOT just sell their invention for my ransom! They didn't! Well, they wouldn't, at least… oh Gawd. My mind's playing tricks on me!_

Wasabi cautiously watched Hiro's eyes move about as he tried to conclude a solution to this sudden outcome, suddenly stumbling a bit, as if to faint.

"Hey!" Wasabi yelled. Yama stopped gaping at the tonne of money and shot an angry glare at the hero. "Uh.. you got what you want, so... hand the guy over, you hear?"

Yama laughed heartedly at Wasabi's confidence lack. He shoved Hiro a few steps towards the rest of the team, closed the briefcase and headed over to his group of colleagues.

Gogo cleared the set expression on her face, running over to Hiro and crouching down to his height. She caressed his cheek, checking for any cuts or injuries, halting at the bruises and cuts on his temple that had first formed at the kidnapping itself. Hiro tried not to shied away.

"Gogo, I'm fine, okay? It's just a cut…"

He was cut off when Gogo instantly tugged him into a warm embrace. Hiro was startled at first, but gave in. It was nice to have someone hold you in a non-threatening way for.

Hiro closed his eyes and allowed his head to rest on Gogo's shoulder. His hands were still tied, so he was unable to hug his friend back, but he didn't notice. He just enjoyed the moment, until his head popped up again.

"Gogo, don't tell me one of you sold your invention for that money. Please."

Gogo brushed a strand of hair from his face. "Hiro, don't worry about it. You do know we would do _anything_ to have you alive."

Hiro nodded. It was true. They had done it before, they were doing it again, and it wouldn't be the last time. He fell into her embrace again, after catching a wink from Gogo. He furrowed his brow in confusion. What was that for?

His wondering was broken off by Gogo's questioning.

"Now, Hiro, before we get any further, what exactly did they do to you? You know, before the whole hostage situation." She pushed him away a little, softly grasping his shoulders.

Hiro gulped. He wasn't prepared to answer this question.

He stared into Gogo's nervous gaze, opening and closing his mouth a few times, even stammered repeatedly a little, but nothing came out.

"Hiro, it's no pressure. Just let it out. Tell Gogo what you remember." Honey gently pronounced. "Just take a breath."

Hiro took one deep breath before stammering. "He… Yama…" The others exchanged worried looks. "He… he sorta blackmailed me." There were sudden tears in his words.

The gang started amongst each-other, wide eyed.

"Oh my gosh… why did he blackmail you? Was it for your knowledge?"

Hiro nodded. "Yeah… he… he said he wouldn't hurt me, even though he did. They… the other ones… they beat me up every time I flawed or… well… every time I fought back."

Gogo's eyes glinted with fear and confusion.

"So, yeah… they said they wouldn't hurt me, but they said they knew my address. They said… they said they knew Aunt Cass. They said…" A tear rolled down his face. "They said they would kill her."

Honey's jaw dropped open. Wasabi and Fred traded expressions of shock. Gogo struggled to hide tears.

"And then… then they did the whole ransom thing."

Gogo's eyes pleaded for forgiveness. "Oh my gawd, Hiro, I'm _so_ sorry. Listen, I tried so hard to find you. Heck, I travelled to three different parts of town looking for clues. I stole your aunt's car, searched for clues, got some good ones, got trolled, found you, failed again, when I could have just gone to your place and gotten Baymax to scan the city. I was stupid. Just… please, forgive me. I'm sorry."

Hiro gave a half smile, signalling that he accepted her apology.

Gogo pulled Hiro into another hug, allowing tears to stream down both their faces. Before Hiro knew it, he was lost in another moment, finally having that misery lifted off his shoulders, temporarily onto another's, but permanently off his. He could barely remember the times when he was kept hostage. He was finally at peace… until Yama's sudden interruption.

"Wait a minute, grab him back!"

The whole team poured out small screams as Hiro was once again tugged away from Gogo's grasp. He struggled as a henchman gripped his forearms, pulling him back towards Yama and the other criminals.

"I thought you said you would let me go!"

"Yama, we had a deal. Let Hiro off the leash. Now."

"You really thought we would negotiate that easily. Wow." He threw his own pistol to the henchman, who had now let go but instead pressed the barrel to the teen's head. Hiro gulped as his fear escalated. "You're less intelligent than I thought a SFIT nerd would be."

"Get to the point, Yama. What do you want?"

"Nothing else. The deal was sealed. My realistic movie-watching has given me enough knowledge to suspect that the money you gave me was a rip-off. I just have to hold onto this guy a little longer until I have proof that these aren't phony." He gestured towards Hiro, whose whole body was shaking in fear, unsure of whether his friends _had_ faked the pay or not.

Gogo hid a smirk, which barely anyone noticed. "Why don't you look at the money yourself, Yama?"

"Maybe I will." He acted as if it was his idea. He unclicked the briefcase, grabbing a handful of the green notes. Hiro strained to see the notes for himself, cut off by a huge explosion of pink and blue mist. Panicked and confused, he glanced around trying to make out the faded silhouettes in the fog, when the henchman pulled him close, pushing the gun barrel further into his temple, ready to shoot.

 _This is it,_ he awaited for the bullet. _This is how it ends after all._

Hiro was knocked back on the ground, shadows of a figure leaping right onto his captor and a flying gun flashing in front of him. Pain stricken and dazy, Hiro felt his hands being untied.

"Run, Hiro. Go! Now!"

He did as he was told, Racing towards the light which he presumed were Wasabi's plasma blades and ducking behind a barrel to avoid the violent impact around him.

"Hiro!"

Hiro gave a yelp, turning to the blue mascot next to him. He let out a sigh of relief. "Fred! What's going on? Where's all the blue mist coming from?"

"Honestly, I don't know myself." Said Fred. "You're better off asking Honey. You ok?"

"Fine. Just concerned. Ow." He winced, clutching his wrist. "What the…"

Fred flipped back his costume head. "You have bruises on your arm. Have you even seen Baymax yet?"

Hiro palmed himself. How could he have forgotten Baymax? The one thing that his brother had left of his selflessness?

"Oh, man. Ugh. Where is he?"

"Behind the nearby cafe. Don't go after him, though. He's preparing for a signal in case we need him."

"In case…? Fred! That means we need him right now! What gives?"

"We decided that we'll avoid showing Baymax because of the possibility that Yama will overreact. Being a bot-fighter and all."

"Yeah, I get that. Well, I least I think I do."

"Now you're not making any sense."

"Hey, I was dehydrated and overtired, ok?"

"Woah, you were _dehydrated?_ What the Yomi did this guy do to you?"

Hiro looked up to see Wasabi standing next to him, his blades out. "Uhh… I just said. I was dehydrated."

" _And_ overtired." Said Fred.

" _And_ blackmailed." Shrugged Wasabi.

" _And_ starved." Input Gogo, speeding up to the boys.

" _And_ beaten." Honey leapt back from a chem-ball explosion.

"Okay, Okay! I get it now! I've been through a lot!" Hiro concluded. Gogo smiled. He wasn't unscaved, but at least he was back to his regular self.

When the smoke finally cleared, Hiro crept away from his hiding spot, out into the open. They all found that they had taken down quite a few henchman, but otherwise, they were still outnumbered.

Fred flipped his costume back on, then threw the barrel away, causing a cat to mewl out in fright. Yet, it still didn't break the awkwardness of the henchman glaring angrily at the five, and the opposition wearing visible expressions of awareness.

"Hiro, get behind me."

"No. I'm not leaving you guys. I'm still part of this team you know." The victim looked somewhat taller now, stronger than what he was before.

"Ok, but be extremely careful. The last thing we need is you getting even more hurt."

"I survived a time-space full of collapsing buildings and debri. I think I can handle this."

"But without your suit?"

Hiro ignored Gogo's remark, but she couldn't handle it anymore. She whistled a quick note, calling a huge red-armoured robot to soar down the street, causing henchman to shied away in small fright.

"I appreciate your courage, Hiro, but I'm not risking your loss again."

Hiro looked at her and nodded.

"Woah, now that is a robot! Why couldn't this be an inspiration to your other one, Hamada?"

"It's not mine, it's Tadashi's. But you wouldn't care, Yama. You only care for the part when money gets involved or comes out!"

Yama chortled. "So right, yet so wrong."

"It's 'So close, yet so far', and, while I have a moment to speak, can you tell us what we're still here for!" Yelled Wasabi.

"You already know!" Roared Yama. "You trolled me! Nobody trolls me, you hear?" He glared particularly at Hiro.

Honey saw Hiro's hands form into fists. "You can threaten all you want, Yama." The henchmen stepped back in mild shock. "I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore."

"And he shouldn't have to." The team followed his words as if rehearsed.

Yama eyed the rest of his team, who seemed to nod and mutter in some sort of accord.

"What the glob…?"

"Tell ya what, Hamada."

Hiro eyed his rival with misunderstanding.

"How 'bout we settle this the way we first did. The legal way. No money, no bets. Just one bot-fight. Your robot," He pointed at Baymax, "Against your _other_ robot."

Hiro's eyes widened in realisation. "You win, you can keep your skin."

The teen stumbled back, almost fainting until he was cut off by Baymax's body.

"Hiro," Gogo lifted him back onto his feet, "What's going on? What does he mean by your _other_ robot?"

Hiro jumped to conclusions. "I built him a robot. I had to. It's what he blackmailed me for. But it doesn't make sense. Look, I know he wants to battle it against Baymax but it's confusing. Why would he battle a robot that's too big for the house rules to apply?"

"Simple. He saw what Gogo did to summon Baymax, he knows that he can do what people say. I think he just wants you to use simple instructions rather than a controller to fight his robot, yet with Baymax's strength, you could easily win!" Wasabi said.

"No, I built it way too advanced! I couldn't help it, my aunt's life was on the line. Oh, why didn't I listen to myself!? I knew it, I'm never getting out of this. I'm not!"

"Hiro, you're are getting out of this, ok?" Gogo pried Hiro's hands from his face. "Or you'll die trying."

"Woah, what!?" He grew pale as she pushed him towards the circular area where the gangsters had set up to fight.

Hiro looked back, his eyes pleading for reassurance, when Gogo just whispered, "Woman up!" much friendlier than her usual way.

Hiro took to deep breaths before speaking, calming his nerves as much as possible. "Baymax, you can come up."

The robot padded over slowly, even in his armour he wasn't very quick. "I am not fast."

The criminal team broke into laughter. Hiro grew red with embarrassment.

"Baymax, come on. I really need you for this. There could be more than one life on the line here."

"Will this protocol make me a better healthcare companion?"

"Beyond better, buddy."

"Of course. What is it you will instruct me to do?"

"Just do the actions that I tell you to do, Okay? Nothing else. Just like when we trained for the Krei tech incident, but without instructing yourself do this. If you do, me, Cass and possibly the others could be in danger. Understand?"

"Yes. I will do the best that I can. Clearing manual programming temporarily."

Hiro stood back, allowing the robot to hum his coding aside, ready for the bot-battle.

"Tomago, would you like to do the honours?"

Gogo took a polishing cloth from her pocket. Taking her helmet off and stepping on the edge of the circle between Baymax and the gleaming robot that Yama had placed before himself, she leaned on one hip, holding the cloth out in front of her, giving the impression of a bot-fighting MC. Snapping her gum, she breathed the final lines;

"Two Bots enter, one Bot wins."

 _Remember, if anything happens, just think a way out, think a way out…_

After a seemingly hour of intensified silence, the cloth was raised, and the words were screamed as it hit the ground.

"FIGHT!"

"Baymax, hammerfist!"

The robot slammed his fist down onto the pavement, Yama quickly snapping to his wits and dodging it just in time.

"Backick!"

The robot missed again, only to have the other spring onto his arm.

"Knifehand! NOW!"

It was too late. The robot had already sawed through the fibre, leaving part of one arm armourless and exposed. Baymax easily batted the robot off, but was at risk already.

Hiro found it hard to keep himself together. "Roundhouse then knifehand! Hurry up!"

Hiro continued shouting and pledging for the robot to keep going, Yama avoiding loss at ease. Eventually his pleading turned to commanding insults, making the four other heroes look him on with concern.

"Stupid robot! Why'd you have to be a nurse!?"

Honey Lemon couldn't hand it anymore. "Hiro, stop! This has gone too far!"

"You sound like you _want_ me beaten to death! Is that what you want, huh?!" Hiro snapped back at Honey.

Her mouth dropped. "Hiro, stop! Take a five! We don't need this!" Gogo said in her defence.

"I can't! Baymax, roundhouse!"

The smaller robot leapt into the air, bringing out it's huge razor, sawing down on the exposed part of Baymax's arm.

"NO!"

Hiro unhesitantly ran out into the ring, unpermitted. he kicked the smaller robot out of the way, removing Baymax's excess arm armour and tying the loose fabric to stop more air coming out.

"HEY! That's against the rules! You've lost already, get yourself over here NOW!"

"No, Yama, stop! Please, just give us five minutes, we promise, we'll get back in the game, we just need more time!" Gogo pleaded as she ran up to Hiro.

"Yeah, he said that last time! I'm not giving in again.

"Yama, have I ever told you how much I despise you? Because I need to tell you. I hate you! You're sick-minded. You're violent. You're just so… Unbelievable!" Hiro ran in the direction of the team.

Gogo pushed Baymax in the direction of Hiro, who was on his knees, ignoring the others and trying to suppress tears.

"Hiro, calm down, just breath, we just need to look for a new…"

"New Angle? There are no more angles! Don't you see? First I had to build that bonehead a good robot in order to save my aunt's life and what happens? I make it so complicated that she and I have to die anyways!" There was rage and stress in his eyes. "I- I never knew that you would go back to get Baymax's suit. If- If I had known, I would have told you to grab megabot. It works like a miracle against this guy. But I had no way of communication. Man, why did I leave my helmet at home? Why did I have to go through that damn alleyway by myself? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO END THIS WAY?"

Gogo was almost lost for words. "I- I don't know Hiro. Gawd… I'm… I'm so sorry. The last, _last_ thing I want is to see you be killed, if that even happens in front of me. But I told you, you're getting out of this, whether you're alive…"

"Or not. Yeah, I think you already know the answer to that." He wouldn't look at her for a long time. He took a breath and finally spoke "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I've been through a lot, I confess. But I shouldn't have insulted Baymax like that. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I've been selfish. I've risked my family's last possession of Tadashi for my own life, which I would count on you guys to keep safe. I'm just.. I'm… I'm so sorry. But I don't think we can get out of this."

Gogo bit her lip, completely out of ideas, when she saw the scrap of carbon fibre in Hiro's hand.

"Wait, listen, Hiro, I know this is almost hopeless, but you have to listen to me, ok? Look, I know that I've failed you so many times over the past couple of days, but you have to count on me just one last time, ok? This time, I swear, If I have to watch you leave us, I'll have to die too. Promise, I won't lose you again."

He nodded, his focus completely on her again.

"Okay, _you_ built that robot. Is there any weaknesses that it has? Or a self-destruction method of any kind?"

"No, I didn't even build a second controller." Hiro's eyes narrowed at the sight of his burnt hand. "Unless... wait, there _is_ a part which isn't immune to chemical substances like…" They widened. "Baymax, get onto the ring, now!"

"Woah! Hiro, what do you think you're doing?" He turned to see a wide-eyes Gogo and a confused Fred, Honey and Wasabi holding his arm back.

"Gogo, I know what to do now, trust me on this." He ran before they could stop him again.

"Yama, I'm ready for you this time."

"You sure you're not gonna break down again, little man?"

"Well, if I do, I didn't do it effortless. Fighting you is the best and only way out of this. I don't care if I don't get away alive, 'cause, you know, at least I tried.

"Great speech. I'm getting teared up over here."

"Will a second round of bot-fighting cure your tears, _Kuso yarō?"_

"Will a beating cool your mind down, _Tensai?"_

"I dunno, because I actually enjoy my pure genius, and I take the pledge of making the most of it. And you? You choose to take yours out on betting a living."

"Maybe that's what _I_ enjoy, but I _would_ like to try antagonist for once."

"If you haven't realised yet, you've actually been an antagonist for the past three days. The term you're looking for is actually _murderer._ Burn!"

"No burns can get to _me,_ unlike you." He eyed the razor mark on Hiro's hand.

Hiro grinned. "This scar probably isn't permanent, but if it is, it'll be a… _pleasurable_ memory for me, considering I would've beaten the best bot-fighter in the city."

"What makes you think _you're_ gonna beat me, kid?"

"Maybe I'm so genius that I can _predict_ the future with that big brain of mine."

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Can we start the game now?" Gogo stood in the middle of the ring, separating the boy's view of each-other.

"Sure, only if Yama isn't chicken enough to come up again."

"You think I'm scared, boy? Just remember who the fourteen-year-old is here."

"Are you kidding me? There was a girl younger than me who pushed herself in front of a truck as a prior lesson of road safety!"

"She has thrill issues."

"Maybe all kids do."

"But you? I can't picture it."

"Please. I'm one of the guys who… you could say _laughs_ In the face of danger."

"But cannot face it directly?"

"Done. Several times."

"But will you count on a robot to keep you from consequences at this case?"

"Oh, heck yes. I will."

"Then let the battle begin."

"FIGHT!"

Yama aimed his robot to Baymax's faile arm, ready to finish it off…

"Smackdown!"

Baymax's hand came down on the robot, effortless.

"What?" Yama explained as he lifted his easily-stricken robot off the ground.

"Holy cow! Hiro, where did you learn to teach Baymax to do that?"

"It's a pretty simple move. No programming required. I've been working on it." His eyes shifted from Gogo to Baymax, and his expression turned serious. "Baymax, knifehand!"

When he missed, the robot took a move which Hiro had expected to have done, so he was prepared. "Backick!"

The robot flew across the ring near Hiro, sprinting and jumping towards Baymax once more.

"Now, Baymax! Grab him!"

On cue, Baymax held his hand up, grabbing the robot on the chestplate, losing his balance and falling to the ground, but his damaged arm and the captured robot keeping him up.

Gogo could only wonder what was going to happen next. Was Hiro going to order Baymax to destroy it? Did he have some sort of weapon? (Next to his rocket fist).

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, he's completely disarmed the robot, for now. What is he meant to do?"

Gogo realised that the robot was twisting his head back and forth, revealing an unshielded part of it's neck. "Wait, what the…"

"Baymax, Bacitracin!"

"WHAT?"

Baymax began spraying the white substance onto the exposed neck as it stuttered helplessly, Yama furiously jabbing at the controls. It stopped, finally bursting in a small explosion on the concrete, lifeless and broken.

The five cheered in victory.

"I can barely believe that actually happened. Baymax!"

Hiro ran over to the collapsed robot. "Activate manual programming."

Baymax slowly got to his feet. "Manual programming activated."

Hiro grinned and looked over to the gangsters, the henchman paralyzed with shock and Yama raging with fury. "Wha… how did this happen? AGAIN?"

"What? Disinfectant? Ever heard of it?"

Yama looked as if he could strangle Hiro. "Look, boss. You lost. It's no big deal. Let's just get back to the apartment and find another nerd."

"Nah. I think we should settle this more legally." Said Gogo, flexing her knuckles.

Hiro stood back and watched the others deal with the villains, a warm sensation of satisfaction and strength coming over him.

"Hey, Hiro!" Called wasabi from the chase. "How does it feel? You're free from threat now!"

He was right. He was finally liberated,


	11. Chapter 11: Liberty FINALE!

**OMG! This is it! Not 24 hours after chapter 10 and the final chapter is finally here! I'm in tears, legit. But good news; the first chapter of my new Fanfic is in the works! I'm doing plot before plan, so it'll probably be rise of the guardians, I'm not sure, but look out for it!**

 **The status will be changed to complete soo, thank you guys so much fot the support!**

 **Last Brofist!**

 **Balalala!**

Chapter 11: Liberty; FINALE!

Hiro stood, onlooking the swarm of police rounding up the gang of criminals. He took this moment to count up how many henchmen there were, since he never really got the chance to during his blackmailing. here were eighteen at least in counting.

"Wow, I was more racked up than I thought I was, huh?"

"Yep." Gogo placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder, now in her regular clothing to avoid suspicion. They smiled at eachother. "Speaking of which, has Baymax scanned over you yet?"

Hiro shook his head.

"Yo, Baymax, can you check over Hiro, he's been through, let's just say, stress."

The robot sized Hiro up. "Scan complete. You have not sustained fatal injuries, although, you have many cuts, bruises and possible infection on both arms, and a small part of your right temporal section has been badly affected. I also pick up minor burns on your left wrist. Would you like treatment now, or would you rather wait until further activity?"

"I think, I'll just wait, Baymax." Hiro answered. "Thanks."

"Many of our apprehended suspects have been redeemed unconscious of have been concussed because of recent activity," Baymax continued. "I recommended a treatment to the police that will hopefully erase any occurring memories of the team's true identities."

"Gee, that's awesome. I never really figured you could recommend drugs."

"I guess your brother's more of a nerd than you ever figured." Gogo grinned.

"Yeah, that's not really the point of why I miss him, though."

"Let me guess, It still hurts?"

"Yeah. I kinda was wishing for him during the captivity."

"Wow. They really made a turn on ya."

"Uh-huh. A lot of the time, I was like, 'Nii-san, why'd you leave me?' like, you know, if he hadn't run into that building, none of this wouldn't have happened…"

"And some other nerd would've probably died." She chuckled. "No offence."

"There was none."

He smiled at her, then looked over to the approaching remainder of the team.

"Hey, buddy, you feeling ok?"

"Depends. What's my neuro-transmitter levels, Baymax?"

"My sensors indicate that you are… Happy. You also have neuron connection change, indicating that you now have a more… hopeful… reputation towards others."

All eyes were on Hiro.

"It's true." He admitted. "I know now that I can count on you guys more, after what you did."

Everyone shrugged, signalling 'It was nothing' and 'We already knew'.

Hiro focused on one particular person. "Honey, what was that stuff, you know, the mist that the money set off?"

Honey's face lit up. "Chemical Pare embrittlement!" She quivered excitedly. "After my success with the metal, you recommended me trying the same experiment with other materials. I thought maybe paper would be useful."

Hiro was surprised. This was the first time he had ever inspired another group member's project.

"Woah. That's cool, I mean, no, that's awesome!"

There was a pause, broken by a scream a little bit away.

"Hiro Hamada!" Aunts Cass shouted as she ran towards them.

"Oh, no."

"For the love of porcelain, where have you been? I've been worried sick!" She fussed as she shifted Hiro around, checking for injuries and kissing their parts that seemed to hurt the most. "My gosh! When you didn't come back the first night, I thought, maybe you were hanging out with these guys for the night, since you do that sometimes, but then you didn't come back the next day so I tried calling you, I tried texting you, but they didn't get through. Oh, when I went to the police, they were unnegotiable. I was hyperventilating for the next two days! Then all of a sudden I get a call at 3:00 am saying that the cops had received a call about some kid in a hostage situation who was being rescued from the six Heroes, then I realise my van is missing? Gogo!" She snapped to the brightly-dressed member. "You had every right to borrow my car for investigating! Why didn't you just ask me? Do you know how much I stress-ate over you? Look at yourself!" She tugged at his burnt wrist. "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Stop!" Hiro pulled away. "Aunt Cass, it's fine. I have Baymax."

Her eyes shifted to the huggable figure. "Fine, you'll be fine, ok. I'm just… ugh. I'm sorry guys. I just overreacted a little. But you're coming home with me and so help me I will keep you inside for a day! Got it?"

"I love you, Aunt Cass!"

"Oh, please. Don't make me fall for that again." She strode towards the police van.

"Well, that went well." Wasabi remarked.

"What, just now or overall?" Asked Fred.

"Overall." Answered Hiro.

The whole team gave him confused glares. He just shrugged. It was true, at least in _his_ opinion.


End file.
